


No Romo

by PokeChan



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Best Friends, Friend Married, Friendship, Gen, Queer Platonic Life Partners, aromantic!Sylvia, aromantic!Wander, asexual!Wander, trans!Sylvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you marry me?"</p>
<p>"What!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Romo

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend of mine was having a down day and wanted some friends who confess feelings but it doesn't ruin/change their relationship and who better for that than my queer space babies?

When people who had met Wander thought about how to describe him a lot of words came to mind - positive, joyful, fun, likeable, adventurous, loud, evil mastermind (though Hater’s opinions should not really be counted). A word that would never come to mind in relation to Wander would be “calm” and that was why Sylvia was never surprised when he came bursting into a room, mouth running a mile a minute. 

"Sylvia! Sylvia! I have to ask you a- oh! Oh! Sorry Sylvia!” Wander had barged in on Sylvia in the bathroom and upon realizing what he’d done he turned around, hand over his eyes, and continued talking. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude! I was just _so excited_ about what I just found out and I just have to ask you a question, but I’ll wait!”

Sylvia, for her part, just smiled and shook her head. A while ago she’d have been bothered by Wander, or anyone, seeing her filing down her horn, but her and Wander had been through a lot together and the file in her hand hadn’t felt heavy with shame or fear in a long time. “It’s fine, buddy. I’m done anyway. What’s up?”

Immediately, Wander spun back around, his wide grin curving gleefully across his face. “I _have_ to ask you a question!”

Laughing, Sylvia tucked her file away in her saddle bag and looked at Wander. “Okay,” she said. “What’s the question?”

Wander slid smoothly to his knees, took one of Sylvia’s hands in his and look up into her eyes with an expression that could only be called adoring. “Sylvia, will you marry me?”

" _What_!?"

After all the time they’d spent together Sylvia knew that Wander was prone to throwing curve balls and doing things that seemed to make no sense to anyone else in the universe, but this? This seemed out there even for Wander. Maybe she just wasn’t getting the whole picture, or misunderstanding. Something…

How could she be though? What else could “marry me” mean?

"Wander, buddy," she said, pulling him to his feet. His smile shrank, though it still stayed happily on his face as he blinked up at her, waiting. "Look, you know I love you, right?" Wander nodded his head. "And that you mean more to me than anything, right?"

"Of course, Sylvia! That’s why I’m askin’!" He said it as if asking your best friend to marry you was something people did every day. Which, actually, probably was something that happened pretty often out in the great, wide universe. Her and Wander were different, though. They were friends, the best of friends, but that was it. There was no romance. They didn’t have hidden, romantic feelings for each other to declare to the galaxy. At least, Sylvia had thought they didn’t.

"Yeah but I’m not in love with you,” she said. She tried to be as kind as she could about this. She didn’t want to lose Wander, was pretty sure she couldn’t handle losing him. She couldn’t marry him either though, she had to be honest. 

She expected Wander to frown or pout, hoped he didn’t cry. She was quickly mentally prepared for the worst so when all she got was a perplex look from Wander she had nothing but confusion left in her.

"I know," he said, like he wasn’t entirely sure where the conversation had gone or how it had gotten away from him. Sylvia was feeling much the same way. "I’m not in love with you either. You know how I feel about romance."

She did - romance was nice and lovely and beautiful, so long as Wander wasn’t actually involved in the romance part and was just an on looker. The guy loved love. In theory.

"Then why for grop’s sake did you just ask me to marry you?"

It seemed to take a few seconds for the dots to all connect in Wander’s mind and when they finally did he started laughing, leaning his stupid head against Sylvia’s chest without so much as an explanation. Things didn’t seem to be falling apart though, and now that she knew she hadn’t fallen into some weird twilight dimension where Wander wanted to sweep her off her feet she could wait for his laughing fit to pass. When it finally did Wander looked up at her again, smile bright and fond and more than a little amused.

"Oh Sylvia, I meant get married in _a platonic way_ , you big silly!”

"I don’t follow."

With a look that said Wander thought Sylvia was being purposefully difficult he explained. “On this planet you can marry someone as a friend. It’s just like romantic marriage, but not.”

"A+ explanation there buddy," Sylvia said flatly. She did get the idea though and now that she understood it did sound like a great idea. "Do you wanna try that again?"

Smile huge, Wander slid to his knees again, took Sylvia’s hand, and cleared his throat. “Sylvia, will you marry me? As a friend?”

Chuckling Sylvia pulled Wander up and into her arms easily. “You betcha!”

**Author's Note:**

> So aroace!Wander and lesbian arotrans!Sylvia are my default headcanons and I'm never gonna stop. You can't make me.


End file.
